For many years members of the pest control industry have accepted the fact that rodents will readily climb on ropes, pipes, wires or other such objects in order to gain access to ships, buildings etc. In fact the introduction of the Norway Rat to the United States was due to the rats crossing dock lines and entering ships in their native country and being transported here. Once the ships docked the rats simply crossed the lines again and established themselves quickly.
To date there is no such device of this nature that will stop such rodents from gaining access to the upper portions of buildings or ships which would otherwise be inaccessible to them. The object of the device would be to exclude, not ensnare a rodent from these areas by means of physical pain if the rodent were to attempt to cross the device once installed. Whereby no dead carcasses would need to be removed from hard to reach areas as the rodents would not be killed by the device but merely repelled.